


All I've Ever Wanted

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: someone on tumblr reminded me that Peter was abused by an older friend in one of the comics, then asked how I thought tony would react, so some domestic fluff happened :)





	All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker
> 
> edited for gramatical errors 16/06/19

"This isn’t a ridiculous request, it takes five minutes for you to-”

“Jesus, Pepper, I don’t know!” Tony snapped, exasperated, then sighed. “Sorry, honey, I’m just a little sleep deprived.”

“I want an answer by tomorrow,” Pepper said decisively, her steely gaze no less intimidating through the distortion of the hologram. “One worthy charity for this gala.”

“Yes ma’am,” Tony nodded, rubbing at his drooping eyes. “On it.”

Pepper disconnected the call with a disapproving look and Tony groaned, letting his head fall forward onto the cold metal of his workbench. He jumped slightly as soft hands suddenly started running through his damp hair, but settled against the familiar press of Peter against his back. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Fine and dandy,” Tony mumbled. “I haven’t eaten solid food in a while, maybe I should do that.”

“There’s Thai upstairs,” Peter said. “I already ate, I wasn’t sure if you were gonna keep working.” 

“That’s- yeah, that’s great babe, thanks,” Tony said, spinning around on his stool to press his forehead into Peter’s stomach, hiding his face as the boy wrapped his arms around Tony’s broad shoulders. “I’m sorry I haven’t- I’m sorry I’ve been in the ‘shop a while.”

“A while might be putting it mildly, you haven’t come to bed with me for three nights,” Peter chuckled. “There’s nothing that makes me happier than seeing you create, Tony, you know that. If that means I spend some time without you, then that’s okay.”

“God, you’re too good to me,” Tony huffed, pulling away from Peter’s embrace, standing to press a soft kiss against the boy’s lips. “Gotta eat before I pass out.”

“Good idea.”

Peter had already set out tubs of food for Tony when they made it back up the kitchen, and the older man nodded gratefully as he collapsed into a chair, Peter sitting opposite him, surrounded by textbooks. 

“Médecins Sans Frontiers,” Tony said suddenly, head snapping up to meet Peter’s questioning look. “Sorry, Pepper wants me to choose a charity that’s represented at some Stark Foundation gala. MSF is a good one, right? No scandals? And it’ll be a nod to Bruce, wherever he is.”

“Yeah, of course,” Peter nodded. “Good idea.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at the hesitant tone in Peter’s voice, the way he kept fidgeting even as he looked back down at his textbook. 

“Spit it out,” Tony commanded eventually. “You wanna say something.”

“Can I pick a charity?” Peter asked, fighting to keep his voice steady. “I know MSF is a great charity, obviously it is, but they’re big, popular, get a lot of exposure already and-”

“Sure.” Tony shrugged, digging back into his food. “Got anything in mind?”

“There’s- there’s a charity in Queens, tailored to, uhm, helping survivors of childhood sexual assault,” Peter said, his voice rough. “It’d mean a lot to me if they could get the kind of funding they deserve, the kind of funding that you could provide them with.”

Tony was looking at Peter with wide eyes, plastic fork dropped to the table, forgotten as he stared at the tears in his boyfriends eyes and his suddenly pale face. 

“Seems like a worthy cause. I’ll pass it on,” Tony said eventually, fighting to keep his voice calm. “Something we need to talk about, Pete?”

“Maybe,” Peter allowed. “Not- not here? Feels too much like an interview.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony agreed. “I’m gonna finish up here, you wanna go shower? I got mine down in the ‘shop.”

“On it.”

Tony watched carefully as Peter gathered his textbooks and laptop, and flashed Tony a weathered smile when he caught him staring. The older man did his best to keep his breathing steady and expression neutral as he watched Peter go, but couldn’t help gritting his teeth, digging his nails into his palm. Someone had taken advantage of his baby, his love, when he was too young to understand what was happening or how to stop it, and the thought alone made Tony want to put his fist through a wall. 

Eventually he relaxed enough to clear up the food containers on the kitchen table, emptying them into the trash before heading towards their bedroom, noting that the shower had shut off in the en suite. Tony shucked his clothes, leaving them on the floor to be whisked away by a housekeeping bot, and climbed into bed, averting his eyes from the closed bathroom door by picking up his tablet. 

“My skin’s so dry,” complained Peter as he walked out of the en suite, making Tony jump slightly. “I’m _flaking_.”

“I’ll talk to Pepper,” Tony grinned. “She’ll take you to some fancy dermatologist or something.”

“My skin’s dry, Tony, not falling off,” Peter deadpanned. “I just need some moisturiser.”

“Can’t an old man pamper his beautiful boyfriend?” Tony pouted, then held his arms out. “C’mere.”

Peter paused, shuffling his feet, but Tony’s cuddles were always too good to pass up, so he was crawling under the covers and wrapping himself in Tony’s embrace before he knew what he was doing. 

“We don’t have to talk about this now,” Tony murmured into Peter’s still-damp hair. “I’m not gonna pressure anything out of you.”

“If we don’t talk about this now, I’ll feel like I’m keeping something from you,” Peter admitted. “I can’t let it rule me- it happened, and if I can’t talk to you about it, then it’s controlling me.”

“Got it,” Tony nodded.

Peter hesitated, grounding himself, focusing on the sensation of Tony surrounding him, protecting him. 

“I was young, too young to understand what was going on, maybe eight or nine,” Peter said, voice rough with emotion. “His name was Skip, Steven actually, but everyone called him Skip. He lived in the apartment next door, and he’d babysit me occasionally, when May and Ben had to work.  He, uh, he showed me a porn magazine. I didn’t really understand what it was.”

Peter paused to swallow nervously, and Tony kept his hand stroking gently through the boy’s hair, an anchor point, appearing entirely calm, except from the twitch in his jawline that betrayed he was gritting his teeth, hard. 

“It was gay porn, and I’d never seen two guys together like that, and so he said if I was confused, then he could show me,” Peter continued. “I asked him to stop, obviously, but he didn’t, and I knew it was a fight I wouldn’t win, so I kept quiet.”

“Son of a bitch,” Tony murmured, then composed himself as he felt Peter brush a hand against his arm. “Sorry, baby. Did you tell May? Does she know?”

“Yeah, I told her and Ben pretty soon after it happened,” Peter nodded. “They were so understanding, but we couldn’t afford to prosecute - Skip’s family had money and we didn’t - so I dealt with it, and got set up with this charity.”

“You see a therapist?” Tony asked, a tremor to his voice. “A proper one?”

“We couldn’t afford one, Tony, not in a million years,” Peter chuckled humourlessly. “I had the support that the charity gave me, and I’ve done fine.”

“‘m so sorry baby,” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, breathing in the scent he knew so well. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I don’t want your pity Tony,” said Peter firmly, lifting his head to look his boyfriend in the eye. “I don’t need pity, and I’m stronger than what he did to me.”

“Strongest person I know,” Tony agreed, brushing away a tear that had escaped down Peter’s cheek. “In every way possible.”

“I want people to know, though,” Peter said. “I want them to know that it can happen to anyone, and that they don’t have to keep quiet about it, and that there’s help available. I want people to know they’re not on their own.”

“Jesus christ, Peter,” Tony sighed, almost reverently. “You’re willing to take it public?”

“I want to help people, Tony. That’s all I’ve ever wanted

* * *

 

******BONUS SCENE**

“Steven Wescott,” Tony said, swiping through the civil records projected on a hologram in front of him. “Nickname used to be Skip.”

“An easily identifiable name,” Natasha agreed, eyebrows furrowed and skin an odd shade of pale blue in the light of the screen. “I must say, slow and painful isn’t really your style, Stark.”

“No, that’s why I’m asking you to do it,” Tony snapped. “And if you could keep it off the radar, even better.”

“Why a personal hit, Tony?” Natasha asked, swivelling slightly in her chair to face the man. “What did he do?”

“He’s a monster,” Tony spat, word suddenly venomous. “He took advantage of Peter, he was just a fucking kid.”

Tony felt Natasha stiffen next to him, could practically hear the way she processed what he’d said; Peter had become a favourite of hers, someone to be protected, family. 

“Consider it done, Stark.”


End file.
